1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an aqueous aluminium silicate suspension, a process for its preparation and its use.
2. Background Information
Aluminium silicate, such as, for example, P 820 is described in Ullmanns Enzyklopadie der technischen Chemie [Ullmann's Encyclopaedia of Industrial Chemistry], 4th edition, volume 21, page 467, table 12. It is employed as a pulp filler in papermaking. The printability of newspaper and thin printing paper can be improved by using aluminium silicate. Aluminium silicate is a white powder which is marketed in this form. In papermaking, however, almost all educts are employed in the form of aqueous suspensions. Aluminium silicate therefore has the disadvantage that for its use in papermaking separate devices must be built and used for the processing, because of its pulverulent consistency. This disadvantage can be overcome if the aluminium silicate powder can be employed in papermaking in the form of an aqueous suspension.